1 Law Associates
The 1 Law Associates were a team from the East Midlands (Derbyshire in Series 2 and 3, Leicestershire from Series 5 onwards) that fought over five series of Robot Wars, entering two robots, Sting in Series 2 and 3, and S3 in Series 5 and 6, as well as the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. The team's name is a reference to the “Three Laws of Robotics”, as laid down by author Isaac Asimov in the book “I, Robot”. The Team The team captain was Dave Barker, who was joined by Ian Pritchard for all the team's appearances. Ian drove the robots, apart from in the Football Trial in Series 2, when Dave Barker drove Sting. Dave’s son Matthew was part of the team for Series 2 only, claiming his role was “tactician”. Pete Allsopp joined the team in all their subsequent appearances. Sting The team originally entered Series 2 and 3 with Sting, a simple box-wedge-shaped robot with spikes on the front, and a “articulated spike steel tail”. Sting performed poorly on the show, falling at the trial stage of Series 2 and the first round of Series 3. S3 The team originally intended to enter Series 4 with an upgraded Sting, but as the team was unhappy with their first entry, particularly its lack of reliability, they decided to build a new robot. The team did not enter Series 4, but kept watching the show to see the improving quality of robots. Seeing the higher quality of robots in Series 4, the team was convinced they needed to enter a robot that was capable of winning the competition, rather than just qualifying, which had been their primary aim with the original Sting. The team decided to build a robot with a very effective weapon. The result was S3, which was first entered in Series 5. S3 proved much more successful than Sting, reaching two Semi-Finals and winning the Most Original Entry Award in Series 5. Retirement However, after two series with S3, the team decided to retire from Robot Wars, as they felt the process of repairing, maintaining and improving their robot was taking up too much time and money. S3 made one last appearance in Extreme 2, before the team retired, and did not enter Series 7. It was revealed in 2016 that Sting 2 and S3 are on long term loan to Enginuity Museum (where Sumpthing is on display), with both of them being in storage. Robots Sting s2 official image.JPG|Sting Sting.gif|Rear view of Sting , with the whipping tail Sting2.gif|Sting 2 S3_Robot.gif|S3 (Series 5) S3_Profile.png|S3 (Series 6) S3 Extreme 2.png|S3 (Extreme 2) S3andSting2display.jpg|S3 and Sting 2 (top right) on display at Snibston Discovery Park in Leicester, 2003 Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 6 Series Record Trivia *Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide incorrectly claims that Triterobot (misspelled as '''Tri-Terra-Bot) was the team's first robot, when it was actually Team Mousetrap's first robot, whereas Sting was actually the 1 Law Associates' original robot. Coincidentally, the two teams fought in Series 5 with S3 and Mousetrap. *In Series 3, Jonathan Pearce mentioned how Dave Barker had been a Hang Gliding pilot for 15 years. *In Series 5, the team were repeatedly referred to as "newcomers" despite fighting in two previous wars with Sting, even when this fact was acknowledged during commentary. Craig Charles, Philippa Forrester and Jonathan Pearce all made this mistake across the series, and S3 was even nominated for the Most Promising Newcomer Award. External Links *1 Law Associates website (Archived) Category:Team Pages